Gundam Seed:Chaotic Cosmos Gadien
by Freedoms WingsX10A
Summary: OC X OC. CE 71 August. With the first bloody valentine war drawing to a close, a young mans parents send him from his home in the Atlantic federation to Orb. There his life is turned upside down by the constant changes of history.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own copyrights to Gundam or Gundam Seed by Bandai/ Sunrise or Chaotic Cosmos by the author under the pen name of Maderfole. All characters and situations in Chaotic Cosmos are copyright Maderfole. I am just putting my original characters in his Gundam Seed universe as a new story.

**Bold text** signifies stressed words or loud voices; _italics_ indicate what a character is thinking at the time.

Please note that since this is based on a sci-fi situation of war, there will be swearing, there will be blood, gore, pain for many people, and reasonably strong implied sex.

Gaiden: (pronounced Gai-den) is a Japanese-language word meaning "side story" or "tale", used to refer to an anecdote or supplementary biography of a person. This use of _gaiden_ is commonly used in popular Japanese fiction to refer to a spin-off (canonical or otherwise) of a previously published work that is neither officially considered a sequel nor a prequel. However, some gaiden are retold stories in the perspective of a different character, similar to that of a flashback. (Taken from Wikipedia)


	2. Prolouge

Prologue:

'**Final boarding call for flight number 5668 from Los Angeles to The United Embraceries of Orb. Passengers who have not boarded should do so now**." The feminine voice boomed out over the din of the busy airport terminal as people of all shapes and sizes hurried along to find their point of departure, which would take them to their destination. However all of that really didn't matter for the young man standing in front of an older looking couple.

"For the last time this is for your own good." Said the taller of the two men with a stern voice. He who stood there was an older man. With a slim yet had a stocky build that brought him up to a height of around six and a half inches. The older mans form was dressed smartly in a business suit, black polished dress shoes reflecting the light and even the area around them. Black hair, which used to be thick and shiny had thinned out as tints of gray hair along the temples and started to creep backwards toward the back of his head. Two black eyes were set behind thin wire framed glasses that perched atop of a thin, yet chiseled nose.

"Shinoski, please, listen to your father." The voice of the smaller woman half pleaded. She was shorter then the young man, yet dwarfed by her husband. As her husband was tall and very visibly of Asian descent, her small, petite, western features seemed just the opposite in contrast to him, yet a the moment also dressed just as smartly as him with a white blouse and a long skirt that reached the top of her knees. Long graying brown hair fell just to her shoulders, giving way to a form that was old, but none the less still holding the fading beauty that had broken so many hearts in the past before eventually being won over by her husband. Soft green eyes peered out behind long lashes at the angry face of her son.

"This isn't fair, I had **Plans**! Not only that but you are uprooting me from all the friends that I have made in High School, even others that I have known since I was little!" Both of his parents features of Eastern and Western had mixed to form the young man of 18 that currently glared angrily at his parents from behind another pair of green eyes. Standing Five eight and weighing a hundred and eighty pounds, he was in good physical condition. A wild unkempt mop of unruly brown hair sat atop his head and nearly fell into his eyes. Both features of his parents had shown in such a way to make him just above average looking. Currently he was dressed in a casual outfit consisting of a green t-shirt, which was mostly covered by a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. A black traveling carry on bag was slung over one shoulder.

Going to Orb had been a mixed blessing for Shinoski from his parents. He was lucky enough to be born into a prominent family that specialized in the development and sale of electronics and software since the Middle Ages.

However being from such a technologically immersed family, he also picked up his technical amplitude from them, which lead to his first true love. Instead of falling in love with girls, like most of his friends did, he instead fell in love with the Mobile Suit. The Strike, and its successor, The Freedom had become household names throughout the world. And it was obvious as of why: a single mobile suit with the power and skill of its pilot to chance the entire course of a battle, and perhaps the war.

Although despite being wealthy, which indeed had its perks; Shinoski was a down to earth guy. He saw the importance of friendship over material items, even Mobile Suits. And with his sudden relocation to Orb, it was like he was being robbed of his own vast fortune. "**Shinoski Inoue!**" Boomed his father, startling some passers by, even causing Shinoski to jump with surprise and a good amount of fear. "I will not hesitate to **beat** some sense into you-" He was cut off by the soft voice of his wife. "Yoshio. That's enough of that." Turning to regard Shinoski she spoke gently. "Shinoski, your father and I only want what's best for you-"

"I **know** that!" Shinoski snapped back. Although not with such strong objection in his voice that he had before his father yelled at him. His father motioned with an open upturned palm toward Shinoski as if making his point. "Sarah, the boy isn't going to listen. HE has to get on that plane now or else he will miss his flight." Sarah shook her head in stubborn resistance at her husband. "No. He has to hear what we have to say. Shinoski, we are sending you to Orb because at the moment, it is the safest place for you to grow up."

Shinoski, being puzzled and at the same time surprised by his mothers words was sent into a fit of silence. "We want you to have a chance to grow up free without being watched by the Earth Alliance. Your mother and I cannot bear the thought of you being conscripted for active duty while the war is still on. We do not like the way the Earth Alliance is being run, and in its current state is slowly going down the path of self destruction." His father added. "That's why you have to go to Orb. Don't worry, as soon as we are done here, your father and I will join you in Orb." His mother walked up to Shinoski and gave him a long and tentative hug.

"Mother, Father- I.." Shinoski hugged his mother back before slowly disengaging before walking up to his father. After a moment or two of looking at his father Shinoski nodded slightly. "I understand. I will respect your wishes." Shinoski's father gazed back at him before reaching out his hand in an offer of a handshake. "Don't be too reckless, and take care of yourself, Son." Shinoski hesitated for a moment before taking his fathers hand in his before shaking it firmly. "Now go, the plane is about to leave and they won't wait for you any longer."

After saying goodbye to his parents, Shinoski made his way down the boarding ramp to the passenger plane that would take him to Orb. The walk was a short one as Shinoski found himself sitting near the front of the plane in the first class section. Behind his section rested a curtain separating the first class section from coach. As Shinoski put his carry on bag above the luggage compartment above him, a loud yet dull thump came from the side of the plane as the door was shut securely and locked in place.

Minutes later, Shinoski felt himself be pushed back slightly in his chair as the jet pushed to full throttle before lifting off, almost weightless into the Blue Sky above. Shinoski's eyes glanced over, out the thick Plexiglas window of the plane, seeing the ground below and structures of the airport and soon various residential neighborhoods connected by roads as cars moved back and forth on the road below become smaller to the point they looked like miniatures on pre digital television.

Shinoski felt the plane slowly pitch to the left and the scenery below him began to change and the world below him slowly scrolled underneath. Turning his attention away from the window and closing his eyes, Shinoski could only wonder what the future and Orb, had in store for him.


	3. Chapter One: A day in the life of

Chapter One: A day in the life of-

_It was amazing how so many things you took for granted in your every day life could change in the blink of an eye. One moment you are just a normal teenager, worrying about what collage you want to go to at the end of your senior year in high school. The next, being transported to some island nation sweltering with heat near the equator. I respect the nations stand on neutrality in these times of strife -but, sharing the same breathing space with these coordinators makes me uneasy. I will have to see what this Island called Orb has in store for me.._

Taken from the private Journal of Shinoski Inoue.

* * *

The silence was broken by an almost audible click of the clock radio turning on inside the bedroom of a one bed, one bathroom flat that was currently housed in one of the many apartment building blocks in the third largest of Orbs cities. The bedroom consisted of a bed, dresser, desk with computer, and a walk in closet, all contained in a 8 by 8 foot room. Despite everything in this age being digital, an older model was purchased and fixed up for less then half the price then a digital one would of cost. Which was now sitting on the top of his dresser, next to a plastic model of the Aile Strike. The legs were spread apart, with the left straight and the right knee bent to raise that leg up in a dynamic pose, a Gundam caught in mid-maneuver.

"**Good Morning Orb! Currently it is partly sunny with the current temperature at 75 degrees. Highs are expected to reach into the mid 90's with high humidity making it feel in the 100's. A heat advisory has been placed in effect for later today for the elderly. Please make sure that the elderly are dressed in light airy clothing with plenty of water to drink**."

A soft groan left the young man currently half tangled in and out of the thin lining of bead sheets that served to keep the slight chill of the night air out during the evenings. However with the current temperatures, getting to sleep was a challenge. Least, not without a working AC, which was currently on the floor open; its insides spilt out onto the hard wood floor in the mists of being repaired. The ceiling fan spun lazily overhead as the bed's frame creaked slightly as the form shifted slightly before sitting up, bare feat tapping slightly on the wood floors surface.

"**In international news, ZAFT and the Earth Alliance have released a joint statement five months after the end of the 'Bloody Valentine' war. We now go to Lori Martinez who is standing by for a live update-**"

Two bleary Emerald green eyes blinked the sleep out of them as his mouth split open in a long silent yawn. The messy brown hair that was currently his trademark seemed to be even messier then normal due to the humidity outside. The radio was currently forgotten; left on with its volume on high as he plodded out through his bedroom, dressed only in a pair of boxers through the small family/living room and into the kitchen to start up a kettle of hot water. As the water heated up, a detour was made to the bathroom.

Soon the sound of a shower was heard through the closed door. Still the radio played on uninterrupted. "**February Cosmic Era 72 – One and a half years of grim war between Earth and the Plants has been finally brought to an end fallowing the space battle at Jachin Due. Peace talks after the signing of the treaty are still underway at the ruins Junius Seven, a sight of unparallel tragedy during the conflict**."

Being that it was already so hot in the early morning, the cold water felt good on his skin as it ran over his body, cooling him. '_When I got here, the war was still going on. Orb was a complete mess. The city I arrived in was one of the least damaged_.' He could remember looking out the airplanes window to see the devastation that the war brought to the island.

The first thing he saw was the wreckage of high tempered steel formed into that of trusses. Some were twisted and lying in giant heaps of twisted metal on land that were pocked marked by craters. Other pieces of jagged metal, some of it still showing signs of burn marks peaked up from the surface of the ocean. They were the remains of the Kaguya mass driver. The further the plane flew in, the more signs of the battle that took place were evident. Blasted out hulks of Earth Alliance and Orb mobile suits lay scattered as clean up crews and technicians worked to clear out the wreckage.

Whole sections of lush green forest were blasted away to reveal long trenches, trees and vegetation charred and uprooted while others were shattered in half and their pieces lay imbedded in other trees or scattered amongst the ground. Perhaps the damage was made by crashing mobile suits or powerful beam blasts. Large circular steel like containers had the tops completely sheered away from an inward force, or even whole sides of it missing, exposing the insides like jagged maws of a beast. Perhaps they were once fuel storage tanks. Some sections of the island looked like mountains had caved in on themselves, while large sinkholes stretched for miles in different places.

At first from the young mans point of view, it seemed like the damage caused to the island was from the stress of the battle being waged around it. Only after word did he realize that these were also the ruins of the Morgenroete factories, and Onogoro's underground military facilities that Representative Attha sacrificed his life to protect from the Earth Alliance.

'_I still couldn't believe the size and scale of the devastation. Even the cities were damaged by the battle._' Perhaps his parents wanted to show him the Earth Alliance's true colors. That they weren't what they said they were. It did open his eyes to how the world worked in time of war. But still he had his misgivings. Why did the Earth Alliance attack and then invade a neutral country? Were they really cooperating with the Plants as the official report stated?

The water stopped suddenly as it started and the sound of a shower curtain opening came through the closed bathroom door. "**The former enemies have pledged themselves to work toward mutual understanding, and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, we are confident that the world is once again down the path of stability.**" The door of the bathroom opened after personal hygiene was taken care of, and once again the young man moved back toward the kitchen to turn off the now loud whistling kettle, signaling that the water was boiling and ready, then heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

'_Peace. Could a period of such an uneasy truce be called that? Even if Orb has laws to keep the Naturals and Coordinators off each others throats, I can still see the looks that are traded when Natural and Coordinator pass each other in the streets. Yet, that doesn't mean all of them dislike or distrust one another.'_ Indeed there were plenty of examples to be seen just during every day life that showed Coordinator and Natural alike could co exist peacefully. '_Perhaps if the world just fallowed Orbs example.._'

The water stopped suddenly as it started and the sound of a shower curtain opening came through the closed bathroom door. "**The former enemies have pledged themselves to work toward mutual understanding, and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, we are confident that the world is once again down the path of stability.**" The door of the bathroom opened after personal hygiene was taken care of, and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"**In other news, unconfirmed reports have come in that Orbs own royalty: Cagalli Yula Athha has been spotted in Switzerland-**" Another click came this time as the radio was turned off, silence once again prevailing. A reflection caught caught his eye as Shinoski gave himself a once over in the mirror against the bedroom wall next to the door to check that everything was in place before he left for the day. A black sleeveless shift was tucked into white denim jeans which where comfortably fastened around his waist by a black belt.

Before leaving the room, he reached out and grabbed a green long sleeved jacket before slipping it on. The jacket buttoned at the waist, and then zipped up the rest of the way to the collarbone before fading into the open collar of the jacket, which was left popped upright. Strips of heavy material, perhaps leather or other synthetic materials were colored white and outlined in black. The longer of the two started at the back of the shoulder, and ended just below the collarbone. The second, much shorter strip continued on, before ending at the upper chest.

Though for the sake of practicality, and giving the current weather outside, the jacket was left open. Nodding to himself in approval, Shinoski moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sitting down he took a look at the days headlines in the newspaper and enjoyed drinking a hot cup of Green Tea. After words, he made his way to the door of the apartment, slipped on his shoes before tying them, and then was out the door while shutting the door and locking it behind him.

The hallway outside the apartment was almost just as quiet, as he made his way towards the door that was labeled 'Stairs'. Making finding himself on the stairwell, Shinoski moved downwards while painted on the white cinder block walls the red letters spelt out 'Floor Six' and began to drop as it counted down to the ground floor. Once at the ground floor Shinoski went into the lobby, and soon out of the building.

A gust of fresh sweet warm tropical air greeted him and caused Shinoski to pause a moment to just take in the nice weather around him before continuing on. If anything the city was far from quiet. The different pitched roars and growls of vehicles moving and sitting, idling at traffic lights while waiting for the traffic signals to change. A mile or two off a sharp blare of a horn signified a frustrated and impatient driver that was late to work or an appointment during the morning commute. The sharp rise and fall of Sirens sounded in the distance, as emergency services responded to a call. However they were muted through the din and the constant hustle and bustle of urban life.

Driving was not the only way to get around, as people used public transit – busses and subway systems, bikes, motorcycles and some few, like Shinoski, walked. He preferred walking to get to where he had to go as it gave him the needed exercise to keep in decent shape. Continuing down the street he paused at the edge of the sidewalk with a throng of other commuters as he waited for the traffic signal to change from the stale red 'do not cross' to the white 'walk' that would grant him safe passage across the street without increasing his chances of injury or even death by getting hit by a passing vehicle.

As he waited, Shinoski let his eyes wander. In the distance skyscrapers shined and shimmered in the new day sun, causing them to seemingly glow as the light of the sun bounced off their reflective surfaces. Around them stood ones of similar size, and smaller buildings for smaller businesses. Amongst them were shells of buildings in different states of repair or in the process of being torn down. Their steel frames black and unreflective, reaching towards the sky like the fingers of a skeletal hand. Reminders of the cruelty of the war that had just ended months before.

A frown creased Shinoski's features as a pang of guilt washed over him. Although he was not in the army, he was still currently living in the Atlantic Federation before his move to Orb. He was sure that the people that lived here in orb, if they knew where he was from would frown down upon him. '_Guilty by association..'_ Shinoski mused to himself.

Back then the city was more quiet and subdued as people dug themselves out from the wreckage and debris. Places that used to be shopping centers, places of business, factories, and even homes. He felt out of place, already weary of the Orb government. They knew of his nationality and let him enter the country as his parents made arrangements before hand. Feeling partially responsible for the destruction caused, Shinoski helped with the cleanup. He gave by clearing away debris, joining up with local volunteers to rebuild damaged houses, and build entirely new ones that were destroyed by stray shots or by the battle itself.

It could of ended there for him. He could have easily just gone back to the apartment that he was living in, become reclusive and live off his parents money that he had access to. Yet he chose not to. Instead he applied for jobs around the area once businesses began hiring again, and soon found himself an employee of an electronics repair shop. He made a name for himself, and made friends, as his know how in electronics and software was a great help fixing computers, to cell phones. With the amount of money he was making from the store, Shinoski was able to earn the money he used to pay the rent on his apartment, as well as to support his hobbies, and eventually school, instead of using the money that he was born into.

His thoughts were broken as the crowd that he was standing in began to move as the signals switched giving them the okay to walk across the street is safety.

As the group moved in masse there were people within the throng of people that were impatient. Therefore rude as they began to push they're way through the group to get quicker to the front as some were moving slower then others. Shinoski felt himself pushed from behind in mid step, causing him to trip over himself and into something soft yet with some firmness as a feminine tone of voice let out a equal 'oomph' as the two of them collided and found themselves on the hard cement of the sidewalk. The crowd just continued moving, parting around them like a stiff current moving around a large rock in a river. Others stopped for a moment to check on the two before also moving on after seeing that they were both okay.

Shinoski looked down for a moment in surprised silence from the rather jarring impact to see whom he had exactly ran into. A pair of sky blue eyes gazed back at him with equal surprise and shock. She looked to be of medium height and very curvy. Purple hair was tied back into a high ponytail with a black ribbon that fell incredibly, over one shoulder and down the side of her body before stopping at her stomach. (Which once corrected back to its rightful place after being in that position after the jarring collision with Shinoski, would be to around mid back.)

Despite how hot the temperatures were going to get today, the girl he had run into was wearing nothing but mostly black. She was wearing a black leather halter-top that barely held a rather well endowed chest. From the shoulders down, black long fingerless gloves gently hugged the forms of her arms. Mid-drift was left bare; exposing a flat yet toned stomach.

Black bellbottoms hugged her hips snugly and parts of her legs as well before slowly flaring out from the knee outwards. Neon blue laces crisscrossed the outward facing sides of the legs, starting from the cuff of her pants, going up over the thigh, before stopping nicely as a little bow shortly before the material that made up the waistband met her hips. To round off the look, slim open toe sandals wrapped around her feet, covering everything but her toes and stopping just short above the ankle, while a black choker lined with neon blue rested snuggly against her neck.

All and all, the beauty that Shinoski had run into had stunned him silent. Yet after a moment he felt that his hand was still resting against something squishy. Taking another look, Shinoski found that his hand was resting against the young woman's chest to his dismay!

After untangling himself from the girl, and standing up, he offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. After standing to her full height 5'6 she hauled off and smacked him, her hand landing with a crisp resounding crack. Flesh met flesh as her hand landed across the Shinoski's right cheek, leaving a large imprint of her hand upon his face. "P-Pervert! -Jerk!" She sputtered off before walking down the sidewalk to her destination with a visibly faster edge to her walk, her shoulders squared. Shinoski swore that he could see smoke spooling off her head. "A thank you would be nice!" he muttered under his breath, referring to himself helping her up moments before.

Shinoski raised his hand to the right side of his face to gently rub the forming red handprint gingerly while wincing. '_She has some strength to her.'_

"Shino?! That you?" Called a light voice from behind with a slight southern drawl to it. He stiffened slightly as he recognized the voice that called out the shortened version of his name. '_Did she see that? I rather not have her think less of me if she did._' Shinoski thought to himself in worry. Gathering up his courage he slowly turned around and gave her a soft smile. "Good Morning." Shinoski greeted in response. Aleera was the first friend that he had made in Orb shortly after his arrival. Aleera was about 5'5 and had long almost platinum blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders. Long bangs stopped just short of hazel eyes that gazed up with him full of amusement.

A pair of rounded glasses was balanced gently on a small button like nose. Whither or not they were used for prescription or cosmetic uses, they were not known to him. When asked, Aleera just gave him a raspberry and said that it was a secret. Her form was intermediate at best. Her attire was kept simple with a red shirt with the sleeves barely extending past her shoulders, a blue skirt that reached the back of her knees, and a pair of leg warmers that lay bunched up atop of white sneakers.

"Good Morning!" She replied with a bit too much enthusiasm. Aleera seemed to be a constant ball of energy, always trying to make people laugh and smile. Though at the same time despite her age being just a year shy as his, she seemed to be a bit immature at times. "Where are you headed off to this morning?" She asked as the two of them began walking down the sidewalk side by side. "Well, I am on my way to my job. Don't know when I will be out though." He explained. Aleera nodded, though pouted slightly in response. Though as quickly as it came it vanished, and Aleera was once again smiling at him.

Shinoski had met Aleera by chance. She was one of the customers that came into the electronics shop to ask about her cell phone being fixed. She had dropped her phone and was worried that she had to get a new one. Shinoski, after simply reseating the battery and SIM card had the phone working like new in minutes flat. Minus a few dents and nicks of course. In return, Aleera had helped Shino find his way around the city they lived in, pointing out where the best places to buy food, eat out, shop, and entertainment were. From that point on Aleera came in almost every day to talk to him when he wasn't busy, and eventually the two hit it off rather well and became friends.

Aleera clicked her tongue against her teeth in annoyance as the current newspaper of the day caught her eye as they walked by a 25-cent dispenser. The main head line of the paper read '**Earth – Plants peace negotiations continue**.' While underneath and in smaller yet equally bold letters read ' **Orb's political structure reaches braking point!**' Upon noticing Aleera's reaction Shinoski turned his head to regard her for a moment or two. Instead of the usual bubbly expression that her face always seemed to wear, it was now one of neutrality. "Hmn? What's the matter Aleera?" He asked.

Aleera looked up from her contemplations and gave him a weak smile. "I don't usually pay attention to this political stuff. I think its all a bunch of nonsense as grown people squabble back and forth like they are in kindergarten" She explained. "But- Since Lord Uzumi Attha died protecting Orb, everyone and their dad seems to be wanting his position."

Shino listened as Aleera spoke and had to agree with her. A slight nod was given in agreement. "Yes, the whole situation around here is rather tense. Like a storm about to brake." Aleera continued on. "From what I gather, there are people who want Cagalli as the next representative of Orb. But others disagree and say that she's too young and inexperienced."

"Who would you rather side with?" Shino asked. "Me? I-I don't know." Aleera began with rather wide eyes, as she clearly did not expect to be asked that question. "Probably Miss Cagalli. Her young status might very well unite the old with the new younger generation." Shino smiled back at Aleera. "That's rather wise call you made there. You do have a rather good point. I haven't been here long, and you may know more about this place then I do, since you were born here." Shinoski said while gently ruffling her hair.

Alerra closed her eyes, canted her head to the side almost like a cat and smiled up at him. "Thanks Shino! Now I have a question to ask you."

"Hmn?" Shinoski continued walking down the sidewalk, pausing to only look down at her next to him. "Why did that woman slap you?" Aleera asked. Shinoski balked for a second or two, before rubbing the palm of his hand against the back of his head. A habit he developed for whenever he was embarrassed or nervous. "Well, I tripped and fell into her the wrong way. When falling I must of reached out to catch myself and ended up grabbing her breast instead." Shinoski explained.

Aleera was silent for a moment or two before bursting out in high-pitched laughter, causing some of the passersby to turn their heads with inquisitive looks. Shinoski felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Aleera, Stop it. People are staring." Aleera giggled some more before calming herself down. " I bet that went over well." Shinoski regarded Aleera with a dry expression. "Yea, like a lead balloon."

* * *

Bern Switzerland

"Kira- Kira, its time to wake up." Kira was gently roused from his sleep by the slight give on the edge of the bed as it caused one side to sink in slightly by the weight of another person. Kira's body moved back and forth from the slight shaking that two hands caused by pushing every now and again on his shoulder and side. Eyes fluttered and slowly opened as purple eyes blinked the new day morning sun that was shining through his window. The vision of Lacus swam over him before coming back into focus. Lacus was currently wearing a very long shirt that gave her some modesty by falling down among her knees. The neck of the shirt was loose, just barely revealing both shoulders as the sleeves fell and obscured her hands.

It seemed that Lacus had also just awoken, and made her way from the girl's only side of the house that they all shared to the guy's only side. Her hair was let down and flowing, while her iconic golden two crescent moon hair clip was missing. "Good Morning, Good Morning!" Chimed in the hyper active pink robotic ball that seemed to fallow Lacus around everywhere she went.

Kira gave Lacus a smile before sitting up and took her into his arms for a long embrace. Lacus blushed slightly before she gave him a slight hug in return and then pulled away from him. Kira threw off the covers and got up out of bed. Kira was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue pajama bottoms. Out the window, birds could be heard chirping, as clear skies were overhead. It was one of the last warm days in the fall season before the colder weather started to set in and the snow once again arrived in Switzerland.

Situating herself so she was now sitting at the edge of the bed she watched as Kira sit next to her. "Do you have anything planned today Kira?" Lacus asked, holding out her hands to catch Pink-Chan as it bounced along the floor before launching itself up into her lap before spinning around while making random mechanical and electronical random noises from its speakers built within its body.

Being the last weekend before school started for their group, it gave Kira, Athurn and the rest time to relax. Some wanted to go and explore the town, while others just wanted to stay at home and prepare for what would probably be a rough week readjusting to normal civilian life. Sai on the other hand, started to become more and more reclusive, much to Kira's worry.

"No, I don't have any plans as of yet Lacus. Why? What do you have in mind?" He asked, slight curiosity forming in his eyes. "Well, perhaps just you and I could go on a little walk and have picnic lunch. There was a very nice park I noticed while Mr. Kisaka drove us from the airport to the house." Kira's eyebrows raised only slightly, though the gentle smile on his face widened. "That sounds like a great idea Lacus."

Lacus's eyes light up as he agreed. "Then I'll get ready and we'll leave shortly after. I'll see you soon." Lacus got up off the bed and walked out of Kira's room, Haro bounding after her. "I understand, you understand, have a nice day!" It chirped. After Lacus left, Kira had the strangest feeling that she had planned this in advance. After all, he would have seen her preparing the lunch that they were going to eat.

After showering and getting dressed, Kira met Athurn, Derka, Yazak, and Sai down stairs in the kitchen reserved for the males for breakfast and a discussion of the day's events. It seemed that he was late as everyone, minus himself were already sitting down at the table eating and talking about preparing for school. Their state of dress was causal. However Kira was dressed nicely in a black tight turtleneck style muscle shirt, which was tucked into black pants. A zip down yellow hooded lighter sweatshirt was worn over that, the hood resting over the shoulders of an orange dress jacket.

"Thought that I was done with school. It's going to be -so- boring since I already know everything!" Derka grumbled as he leaned against the back of the chair, slumping back as he used his fork to pick at the half eaten plate of scrambled eggs.

"You know everything? Ha! Sometimes I wonder how you fit all that information in that small head of yours." Ysak teased back with a smirk. "Hey!" Derka faked a hurt look by putting a hand up to his chest. "I resent that!" Derka continued on.

"But honestly, I agree with you, for once Derka." Ysak dropped the teasing tone in his voice to a more even one that hinted at just a tad of boredom. "High School is just a waist of my time. I rather be back home at the Plants and helping my mother." Replied Ysak, sapphire blue eyes shifting to regard his friend as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Right now I do not think it would be the best of decisions at the moment to return to the Plants." Athurn replied. "Over all there is a general cense of confusion, even more so now since there isn't a active Chairman to help control the plants. The high council must be in total chaos."

At that thought Athurn frowned afterwards as his thoughts lead him to thinking about his father. He could still picture him lying there bleeding in his arms after being shot. In his dying breath he did not apologize for loosing his way, or telling Athurn that he still loved him and that he still was his son. Instead he cursed the naturals and ordered Athurn to fire the genesis laser before passing on.

"All the more reason to return to the plants." Ysak countered. Athurn's opened palm slammed against the table as he rose up from his chair in an uncharacteristic outburst of anger being more commonplace coming from Ysak. The sudden outburst startled those sitting at the table, even Sai whom had been quietly eating his breakfast while listening to the conversation around him.

"You don't get it do you? All three of us are branded traitors. Myself for taking off with the Justice and siding with Kira and the Freedom, Derka siding with the Archangel at Orb, and Ysak for helping protect the Eternal." Athurn seethed. "The Eternal is technically a ZAFT Ship!" Countered Ysak, standing up sharply from his chair, eyes narrowing, as his fists clenched at his sides. Ysak did not take well to being called a traitor.

"Whoa! Everyone just calm the hell down! We are friends here!" Derka exclaimed as he made the motion to stop with both hands, palms out in front of him. "Athurn does have a point, Ysak. If we go back to the plants now, the public would chant for our execution and form a lynch mob. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being strung up by my balls."

Athurn paused a moment as he digested Derka's words before sitting back down at the table, head bowed as the blue hair shifted slightly to fall down to cover his eyes. "I'm sorry. I- I don't know what came over me."

Ysak on the other hand just stormed off from the breakfast table, not even pausing to regard Kira on his way past. Heavy footsteps stomped going up to the second floor before a moment later the door to Ysak's room slammed shut, nearly shaking the whole house! Sai looked uncomfortable at the table after the two outbursts from Athurn and Ysak. A moment later he stood up, bringing his finished plate to the sink and placing it gently within. "Excuse me.." Sai said, moving out of the kitchen as he excused himself and into one of the other rooms.

"What was all that noise about?" Asked Kira as he turned his head to look toward the direction that Ysak had stormed off in.

Derka winced as the door slammed. It was almost like he was back on the Nazca class battleship that He, Ysak, Athurn, and Nichole shared as the Le Creuset team during the later parts of the war. "Just Athurn and Ysak blowing off some steam." Derka replied rather glumly.

Though that all changed as Derka spied Kira approaching the table. Derka straightened up in his chair with a newfound interest as a sly smirk spread across his lips. "So lover boy, why are you all dressed up today hmm?" Kira blinked and then felt a heat across his cheeks at Derka's words. Noticing the blush that crossed Kira's cheeks, Derka's smirk turned into a full fledged grin. "I knew it! So your taking Lacus out for a date?"

Athurn looked up to regard Kira and noticed that Kira looked a bit unsure as to what to answer, so he replied for him. "You don't need to answer that Kira." Kira shook his head slightly. "No, its okay. Thanks Athurn. Actually Lacus and me are just going out to lunch. I don't think it much of a date."

"Kira? Are you ready?" Lacus called out as she entered the kitchen where Athurn and Derka were sitting with a large basket of assorted sandwiches, fruits, and some bottles of water, her hands grasping the handle of the wicker basket in front of her while a red and white checkered blanket covered the items inside for some protection, and offered something for them to sit on later on.

Kira turned to regard Lacus and stared for a moment. Lacus was wearing a simple white dress that dipped down to stop shortly just before her breasts before moving up to cover her shoulders. Long sleeves moved down her arms before the cuffs of the shirt were rolled back. A large black choker made of cloth rested snuggly against her neck, covering it from where it met her shoulders up to where it met her chin. Her dainty feet were slipped into a pair of black shoe like slippers while a simple black purse hung off one shoulder.

Kira nodded and let out a little "mnnh" in agreement. Noticing that Kira seemed to be at a loss for words, Derka spoke up. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" All the while giving Lacus a quick once over and letting out a silent whistle in approval. The dress although simple made her features stand out more then usual. Kira noticing how Lacus looked seemed to get him all the more flustered in return. Poor Kira was tripping all over himself. Lacus smiled kindly at Derka. "Mr. Elsman, while I am flattered that you approve of my dress, I do believe that Miriallia would disapprove of you looking at other woman."

Derka froze, his Cheshire cat like grin disappearing from his face as he paled slightly. "No, that's okay…" Athurn just sighed and shook his head slightly in mirth as he watched Derka get put back in his place by Lacus. "In all honesty you look very beautiful Lacus." Kira said, once again finding his voice. Lacus beamed at Kira. "Really!? Thank you!"

* * *

It had took them an access of almost an hour to make their way to the park that Lacus had mentioned to Kira earlier in the morning. By that time it was late morning, almost noon as the temperatures reached more comfortable levels for outside activities. Indeed it was a very nice place to sit down, chat, and have something to eat. Trees were in abundance, and in peak color season of the fall. The trees offering more then enough shade here and there over gently rolling hills, and giving the viewer something beautiful to look at too. If the young man wasn't captivated by the young woman in front of him.

Kira and Lacus sat on the red and white checkered blanket, their shoes off on the grass next to the blanket as there finished meal sat out around them. A slight gust of wind came through, and although cold felt refreshing. The wind picked up Lacus's hair and whipped it around slightly as she laughed and raised her left hand to the side of her head to get her unruly hair under control. Kira felt himself smile as he looked at Lacus. '_I can't believe I have someone as nice as her._' He thought to himself as he watched. Yet as he watched her Kira felt the weight of guilt settle upon his heart.

He mentally kicked himself. How could he be thinking about Lacus like that, in a romantic sense when he still felt and had feelings for Flay? Feeling Kira's gaze upon her, Lacus turned her head to regard him. "Kira, what are you thinking about?" Taken off guard by the question, Kira paused for a moment. "I-Uh.." Noticing Kira's hesitation Lacus frowned slightly. "Is it because of that girl Flay?" Kira's eyes widened in shock as he sucked in a sharp breath. "How did you-?" Kira began, rather at a loss of words.

"You've been acting distant lately. I could of asked your sister Cagalli about it, and get the story from her, but I rather hear it from you, Kira." Lacus turned her head down and off to the side, adverting eye contact with him. Kira could only gaze at her in shock. Did she set up this outing between the two of them to get his guard down so she could ask him outright? "_Perhaps the relaxed atmosphere around us did make talking about things easier."_ Kira mused to himself.

However Kira felt angry, not at Lacus for her bringing him here, or the question that she had asked him, as he was sure that she had been meaning to ask him that for awhile now. No, he was mad at himself for not being able to tell her exactly the way he felt. Lacus could come up and tell him anything that bothered her, open and freely. Except for that one question that they were now both dealing with. Kira realized that Flay, or the memory of her was preventing the relationship with Lacus from moving further.

Noting that Kira didn't respond to her, Lacus felt a lump rise in her throat as tears threatened to build up in her eyes. Did she once again pick the wrong time to talk to Kira about it? Did bringing him here and asking him about her damage the relationship that the two of them had started building together? Lacus silently got up and made to slip on her shoes and walk back home by herself. She could cry about it later in her own room. She couldn't bear to cry. Not in front of Kira.

However Lacus stopped short as Kira's hand fastened tightly around her wrist, keeping her from going any further. "Kira?" She asked in question. Looking down, Lacus's soft blue eyes met Kira's purple. They had the saddest, most fragile look to them. After a moment of silence Kira spoke up again, although his voice was a lot softer, just above a whisper. "What…do you want to know?" Kira asked.

Kneeling down on the blanket so she was level with him, Lacus gently took his hand in both of hers while continuing to gaze into his eyes. "Tell me…everything. From the beginning."


	4. Chapter 2: Dogs of War

Dakar – Africa

The medium sized Zaft base loomed off in the distance half hidden by the night. Rain fell down heavily, even more obscuring the area around it as only the bases lights, were visible as in the distance the city of Dakar gleamed like precious jewels on black satin cloth. The Zaft airbase was medium in size, with two runways stretching 11,000 feet to accommodate the heavy transport jets that transported mobile suits and their pilots to different parts of the globe.

Each were separated by fields of flat earth and pavement used for service vehicles to help taxi the plains from one runway to the other after their cargo was unloaded. At the end of one runway, two massive hangers sat side by side, as smaller buildings and the control tower for the base sat off to the right. Further down the runway and to the left, opposite of more hangers sat three large two cylinder objects, as a third sphere like object sat just out of reach from the other two. During the Bloody Valentine War, the Zaft forces overran and captured the base before continuing on to lake Victoria.

Later Zaft threatened to take the entire whole of Africa, corning the Earth Alliance with their backs to the Indian Ocean during the opening Zaft offensive of Earth. Over the course of the war, the Earth Alliance made a heroic counter offensive, and pushed back Zaft forces, therefore making a pocket and splitting the African continent before the war ended. Most of the top half of Africa belonged to Zaft, linking it to the Plant Aligned Territories. The official name of the country under Zaft control named themselves The African Community. The quarter that was not under Zaft control was named The South African Union, and placed under the control of the Earth Alliance.

That left Victoria, one of the major four Zaft bases, and smaller bases such as Dakar and Mount Kilimanjaro.

The control tower came into focus under three times magnification, as Zaft soldiers wearing green uniforms manned the controls, radar and other sensitive machinery as a taller bald man in white stood over them sipping on a cup of coffee and staring out one of the windows that over looked the airfield. He was most likely the bases commander. "Ramierez, status report." Sergeant-Major Thomas Glory ordered over the secure encrypted radio as he continued to monitor the situation though the micro binoculars built into the helmet.

Glory was part of a four man team consisting of himself, Corporal Ramierez the scout, PFC Khan, of the tactical team, and Sergeant Quentin the demolitionist. This was supposed to be an easy hit and fade mission, and despite the size of the ZAFT base, Glory was more then confident that the four-man team was more then enough for the job.

"Ramierez here. Light patrols for an air re-supply depot. Looks like we caught the Coordinators with their pants down." The over all situation of the base was relaxed yet slightly on guard. The Coordinators were over confident that no one would attack them so deep into their own territory. That assumption would prove to be deadly.

"Cut the chatter Ramierez." Glory replied. "Tactical." Yards away near the fence that marked the perimeter of the base a four-man team lay in wait. Like everyone else on the mission, they were clothed in black to keep them hidden to blend in with the surroundings. They didn't mind the rain as they were already soaked through, more concentrating on the mission at hand. "Khan here, waiting for your orders."

"Demolitions." Glory checked. "Quentin here. I'm ready to give these coordinators a fire works display that they won't soon forget." Glory nodded to himself in approval. Everyone was in position and where they were supposed to be. Glory checked the time on the heads up display one last time. Keying all the comm. Channels in he spoke. "This is Sergeant Major Glory. Commence the mission."

Confirmatory remarks came back over the com as they sprung into action. Khan's four-man team made for the fence running in silent formation before stopping where a small hill overlooked the control tower. Silently as one they un-slung rifles from their shoulders before loading in steel tipped arrows into the muzzle of the gun. Lining up the sights with their weapons they pulled the trigger, quiet muffled thumps of compressed air escaping as the arrows flew over the fence and impacted into concrete above the glass windows of the control tower. Thin yet sturdy black rope flailed out behind it as the rope uncoiled before growing taunt.

After tying off the opposite ends of the ropes to support their weight they hooked up onto the lines themselves with metal clips that attached to the uniforms that they wore. After giving them a silent nod, Glory, Khan, Quentin and Ramierez slid silently down the lines before impacting feet first against the glass of the control tower. The speed of the four were traveling combined with their weight shattered the glass inwards in an impressive display of sound as the light reflected off the pieces of broken glass.

The base commander never knew what hit him as Ramierez slammed into him. Letting out a surprised yelp, the commander fell unconscious before crumpling to the floor. CWM-17 mk II's at the ready they quickly swung the silenced assault rifles to the surprised and shocked tower personnel. A series of short quick muffled blasts escaped from the muzzles of the rifles as moments afterward cries of fear, shock, and pain filled the room of the control tower as they were mercilessly gunned down.

"Clear! Room Secured!" Khan shouted out. The four quickly moved to the shattered window of the control tower and repelled down the side to the base where Quentin placed a brick of C-4 plastic explosive. After digging the wires of the detonator into soft givable form Quentin flicked a tiny switch. The remote detonator became activated, a small red led light blinked on and off for a moment or two before turning stale red.

Quietly the unhooked themselves from the lines and spread out in four directions to cover more ground. Ramierez moved toward where the living quarters were located carrying another of the C4 explosives. Suddenly he froze before quickly moving to one of the slim pillars that held up a series of stadium style lights that helped better light the area of the base. He heard voices, and they were coming his way. Silently he produced two combat knives from their sheaths and waited.

"I swear Mack! I heard something from over in the direction of the control tower." Once of the sentries said as the two of them walked side by side dressed in dark colored green ponchos that helped keep them dry from the relentless downpour. "Yea right Leon. That's what you said the last time when you told me you heard a Lion." His partner said back to him. "But its true!" Leon protested. Mack cut Leon off with an annoyed and slightly angry tone of voice. "Look, there is no way a Lion can be located here in Africa. They have either been hunted to extinction or put away in zoo's."

The two sentries walked closer to the pillar, unsuspecting to where Ramierez silently lay in wait, their voices growing louder. "Furthermore" Mack continued. "If this turns out to be another one of your wild goose chases I will seriously kick your-" That was as far as Mack got. Ramierez leapt out from behind the support pillar as they were just passing him. A quick slice of the combat knife and Mack dropped, gasping and choking on his own blood as his air pipe and major arteries were severed.

Leon fared better, but not by much. It took only a moment for his arm to flash toward his side arm to draw it. Yet he too found himself on the business end of Ramierez's combat knife as it penetrated between his ribs and into his heart. With a sudden jerk, the knife was pulled out and Leon staggered back before falling dead next to his partner. Ramierez regarded the two without a second thought before moving on and planting his explosive device in the dormitories.

The four-man team met up back outside a good distance from the base, where PFC Argrave, the teams driver sat waiting for them in a blacked out transport truck. Having successfully deposited the remote explosives at their assigned targets they started packing up. The Control Tower, Radar, hangers, ammunition storage faculties and fuel were primary targets. Dormitories, and offices were secondary while targets of opportunity were third on the list.

"Blow it." Glory commanded. Sergeant Quentin pulled out a remote detonator that was simply a hand held push button switch. Pulling out its power pack from one of the small pockets that lined the front of his uniform Quentin inserted it into the bottom. Small six small red lights on the side of the switch lit up, signaling that all of the planted explosives were armed and ready.

Without hesitation Quentin mashed his thumb on the button, circuits connecting before sending out a signal to the detonators planted all over the base. All at once the stale red lights located on the top of the explosives turned a stale green. From the Hellhounds vantage point, chained explosions ripped from one end of the base from the other. The control tower tilted over to the right before falling on top of the dormitories, crushing those inside that were not outright killed by the explosion.

The planes that were inside the hangers exploded in massive fire balls fueled by full tanks of jet fuel. The steel hangers warped and fell in on themselves as the temperatures skyrocketed, causing the steel to melt. The radar dome and the fuel containers near it went up in three large balls of fire, reducing the structures to nothing but twisted remains of metal. The largest of the explosions came from the ammunition depot that stored both regular and mobile suit sized rounds. Large guizers of fire erupted into the air fallowed the large bangs of the explosives going off as shock waves rippled across the decimated base.

"Mission Accomplished. For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

* * *

The keys fumbled slightly at the apartment door before finally sliding into the dead bolt. With a twist to the left the keys slid the bolt back in place within the door itself, allowing its occupant to enter. The reddish and orange light from the setting sun filtered through the windows to Shinoski's apartment as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, before locking it once more.

A tired sigh left his lips as he kicked off his shoes before walking up two or three steps into the kitchen area before making his way through and sitting down on the large easy chair that faced a twenty six inch flat screen television in the living area. A couch and another chair sat around the room incase guests came to visit. Pushing back on the chair with his weight, a footrest slid out from under the bottom to catch his feet in a reclining position. It had been a rather long couple of weeks. The business seemed to be getting more people in these days as news spread by word of mouth on how great the service was.

Shinoski's thumbs and fingers ached, and were even soar to the point that it even made him wince when he simply went to grab something like a screw driver. Non-the less, he enjoyed this feeling as to him it was the feeling of accomplishment and hard work. After getting himself comfortable Shinoski spoke in a loud yet clear voice. "TV on." And almost immediately the black TV screen flashed to light with video and sound.

The sound of helicopter blades thumped over the scenery that stretched for miles around. However the focus of the camera was that on the large house below. The house was three stories high, with sixty rooms divided among three floors. Behind the house was a lake, a smaller forested area and open grassland. Red and blue lights flashed blow in front of the iron gates that sat in front of a large winding driveway to the manor itself.

Behind the finely wrought iron gates people milled about and anxious parents worried about the safety of their children. Above a red background with white letters read "Terrorist Attack on Halloween Party." Shinoski unconsciously leaned a bit forward before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh while shaking his head back and forth. "What the hell is this world coming to?" Shinoski asked himself as the footage played out before him.

"This is braking news for those just joining us." The voice of the female reporter said as the footage switched to young kids, perhaps only his age being loaded into an ambulance to be taken to the nearest hospital. One was dressed as a princess, dressed all in pink with a silver ringlet around her forehead. The view switched to a second ambulance that was being loaded up with a young man dressed as a Viking warrior.

"Terrorists, believing to be the anti-coordinator group 'Blue Cosmos' have attacked a large get together at the Zunnichi estate. The property is owned by Cervantes Zunnichi, one of the top contributors to the Earth Alliance Military."

Shinoski felt his heart beat harder in his chest as he watched the news. That could of very well of been him, given that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He wondered what their names were, if they had family that would worry about if they were okay or not, and more importantly if the injured pulled through. '_I never understood the reason behind Blue Cosmos._' Even growing up in the Atlantic Federation there had been a strong dislike of Coordinators.

Yet not fanatic as some other parts of the Federation were. Shinoski was not one to fall to all the hype that tended to stem from their own government and the media. All that did, Shino realized one day, was help spread hate and fear. And people who were ignorant or did not understand the whole worldview were too quick to believe what others said. '_Even though they were genetically engineered, does that not make them people too? Do they not have the same red blood that flows through their veins? We are all human- both Naturals and Coordinators. Coordinators were made to help guide us into space. Least that's what Gorge Glenn wanted us to realize._'

A picture of a older man, perhaps sixty appeared on the screen. It was only taken from the waist up, but the man appeared to be tall and well built, based on how broad the mans shoulders were. He was dressed in an luxurious business suit which hinted on his wealth prestige. His white hair was perfectly styled backwards as his eyes were bright yellow orbs, which seemed to hold a ruthless cunning. His face was only slightly lined and topped off the look with a short mustache and a goatee. "Eleven people are confirmed dead, while nine are seriously injured and in guarded condition."

* * *

Shinoski paused for a moment as the news report continued on about how public opinion had dropped sharply against Blue Cosmos for attacking a group of kids. Mostly the sons or daughters of political figures and high Earth Alliance command. '_I have the funniest feeling that I have seen him someplace before._' Shinoski thought to himself. _'But where?_'

Atlantic Federation North America Territories – Northern California, San Francisco Bay Area. Cosmic Era 71. March.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Cala, is my father available?" Shinoski asked as he stood in front of the reception desk. Behind the desk on the computer was a older chubby woman with graying black hair, with brown eyes. Looking up from her work she smiled at him and paused. "I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting at the moment. Your father should just be getting done. If you want I can check for you." Shinoski smiled while nodding. "Thanks, that would be great." Turning her chair over to access the phone she pressed a button that connected with a direct line to the boardroom.

"Mr. Inoue, your son Shinoski is here." Carla paused as she listened to his father on the other end. "I see. Yes. I'll let him know. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and turned back to Shinoski. "Your father is almost done with the meeting. Wait out here and he'll speak with you afterward." Shinoski sighed, but gave his thanks to Carla anyways as he made his way to the row of chairs that pressed up against the wall lined with different pictures of air planes, computers, and the different sites where the manufacture plants were located.

Minutes stretched by into hours as Shinoski patiently waited as he passed the time by doing the home work that he brought with him from school. Later he slipped the ear buds of his portable music player into his ears and listened to music. As he was beginning to nod off, movement caught his eye as a man rounded the corner to where his dads offices and board rooms were located. Thinking that it was his father, Shinoski rose to make his way over and greet him, only to find that it wasn't him. Strikingly bright yellow eyes gazed down at him, and almost seemed to look directly into his soul. Searching for something that wasn't supposed to be there, something that made him _impure_.

That gaze made Shinoski fidget slightly, as it made him feel uncomfortable, like he was under a microscope. The white business suit that the rather tall man wore seemed to match perfectly with his white hair, while a walking cane with an impossibly large jewel on top was gripped in his right hand. After a moment or two, the man gave him a curt nod before continuing on his way, leaving the young Shinoski rather awestruck.

* * *

Having realized where he had seen him previously, a feeling of uneasiness spread its way over him. '_Why exactly was that guy meeting with my parents?_' Shino asked himself. Getting up and making his way to the phone he picked it up off the recharge rack and dialed up his parents phone number. He swallowed slightly as the phone began to ring and his heart beat faster. The last time he had talked to his parents was when he left for Orb over a year ago.

The first few rings went un answered before the line picked up and his mothers voice came through from the other end. "Hello?" Silence came from his part. Suddenly what he was thinking about saying just left his mind. "Hello?" His Mothers voice answered a second time with a slightly more questioning tone. He could hear his fathers voice in the background. "Who is it?" Her voice was slightly muffled as she turned away from the phone. "I don't know. I think it's one of those weird phone calls that we have been getting again. But I can hear what sounds like a TV in the background."

'_Weird Phone calls?_' Shinoski's face turned to that of worry. Okay now this is getting way out of hand, its just coming up with more questions then answers. Steeling his nerves he brought the phone up to his lips again before speaking. "Hello? Mom, this is Shinoski. I couldn't hear you at first. The phone lines here are still a bit screwy and they are trying to get them fixed."

A pause was heard on the other End as the sound of his mother going to hang up the phone was heard from the other end. Was she going to hear what he had said or go about her original business before he called? 'Shinoski!? Its been a year! We have been worried sick about you! We thought that you had gotten hurt or lost, even died in the confusion of Orbs situation there!"

"I am sorry mother. It has taken me this long just to get settled down and organized. The economy here isn't doing so good. Same thing with its political status. I was able to get myself a full time job and got an apartment for myself. Even made a friend here."

"Oh! I am so glad that you were able to get yourself a job! And even your own place! I am very proud of you Shinoski!" His mother beamed from the other side of the p hone line. "And you made a friend? What's the persons name? Are they a Boy or a Girl? What do they look like?"

"To many questions at once Mom! Actually, I called because I wanted to talk to my Father. Can you put him on?"

"Your Father? Sure, one moment." The sound of his mother pulling away the phone and walking around the house with it in her hand was heard before she spoke. "Yoshio, it's Shinoski. He's doing just fine. He says that he wants to talk to you."

Silence again as Sarah passed the phone to her husband. "Shinoski. I trust that you are well. What can I do for you?" His father asked into the phone. There wasn't any 'I missed you' or 'are you doing okay? Do you need any help?' Even outside of work his father was cool and still business like.

A sigh was taken by Shinoski's part. "I am fine. I didn't have the heart to tell my mother this, but I am still upset that you just suddenly had me pack up and leave to Orb. For my own good or not. Though I have seemed to grow to like it here, and even made some friends. However that is not what I want to talk to you about. Is there a television or a computer near you? Could you turn it to BNN?"

"What is this all about anyway? Calling out of nowhere after not hearing from you in a year, saying your fine yet suddenly asking me to turn to the news? Are you in some sort of trouble? If so that is something that you have to get out of on your own. I refuse to help pay the money to help bail you out."

Shinoski raised a free hand to his eyes before closing them before rubbing his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger gently. This was like pulling teeth, as the old expression went. "No Father. It's nothing like that. I am fine, safe and sound in my own apartment watching the news. I wanted to discuss something to you about the latest headlines."

After a moment of silence the sound of the news station that he was currently watching joined in a slight second or two behind the current footage he was watching. Yet again the slightly glaring visage of Cervantes was on the screen, though slightly shrunken and off to one corner as the news was explained again.

"Father, its time for me and you to have a little talk. After seeing the news I remembered that you had met with the man earlier on in some type of business meeting. What was that about?"

There was silence on the other end as Shinoski's words sunk in. "I see. I was hoping that issue discussing it could have been avoided. It was in fact one of the main reasons of why we sent you to Orb."

"Wait, what?" Shinoski was not expecting that answer at all. And Yoshio could sense that in his son's voice. "I have been fearing that question would come sooner or later. So instead of skirting around the issue at hand, I will give it to you straight. I have gotten our family into a…tight spot due to some mistakes that I have made when I was younger. One does not care to acknowledge the mistakes of ones youth."

"Father?"

"Let me explain Shinoski. When I was younger and had just inherited the company from my parents, I acted foolishly and spent most of the money on lavish presents and vacations for your mother and I. It even went so far that I sent you to the best schools that money had to offer in the Atlantic Federation."

"However due to my careless spending I soon realized that I was spending more money than the company was bringing in. I tried to fix the actions that had made, but it was too late. The company was facing bankruptcy and the bank was ready to foreclose on our house. However I had sources in the stock trading business and used that to further my goals."

"Father, inside trading is illegal."

"Yes, I know that Shinoski. Please let me finish." From the other side of the phone back in the Atlantic Federation, miles upon miles away, Yoshio took off the thin black rimmed glasses that he was wearing and walked over to gaze out of a large glass window overlooking the estate it was on. Given that orb was two or three time zones ahead, it was only late afternoon currently on the west cost of the Atlantic Fedration.

"It was so well done and planned out I figured I had got away with it, and life had continued on as normal. I raised you to realize money was not everything, to make sure that you wouldn't make the same mistakes as I did later down the line. However, things were not as perfect as I thought and was visited by Mr. Zunnichi with a business proposition."

"Zunnichi wanted the company to help develop advanced weapon targeting systems and software control for experimental uses. I declined at first. Funneling money and resources into the war is lucrative business as there was always demand for newer and better systems. Yet, I couldn't deal with the thought of how many those systems will later end up harming, or killing someplace down the line. I would not have blood on my hands."

"I- I don't know what to say to this. I thought you always helped with civilian contractors."

"Yes, I did. However Zunnichi was persistent in getting his deal across. He plays dirty Shinoski. Cervantes made it clear that if we did not agree to help him with the development, that he would bring up our less then spotless past business dealings to the media. With that amount of public exposure, and proof if it, there would be no way that your mother, and I, even you Shinoski, would get a decent job in the future."

"So you agreed, didn't you?"

"I had no choice. I wanted a future for you Shinoski.. Cervantes is not a man to be trusted, or angered for that matter. Fearing for your safety your mother and I agreed to send you to the safest spot we could think of."

"So you sent me to Orb to help cover for your past mistakes."

"No Shinoski, you got it all wrong. We were over our heads in the dealings. We had no control over what was happening and feared that they would come for you."

There was silence and a long sigh from Shino's end. "I can't believe you did that. There were plenty of ways to get out of that mess. Cervantes was blackmailing you. You could of went to the press first and released the information about your meeting with Cervantes to the media first."

"Shinoski, its not that simple-"

There was a click from the other end of the phone line before the dial tone made its way through the earpiece.

Yoshio continued to stare out of the window after turning off the phone and setting it down on the windowsill. "Shinoski, you are far to naïve and trusting for this world."

* * *

It was just after dusk as Shinoski exited the apartment building. The phone conversation with his father had answered the questions that he had been seeking. However the conversation with his father served nothing but to cause more a sense of disbelief on his part. After hanging up on his Father, Shinoski didn't feel much of watching the current news anymore, and found himself walking the streets the clear his mind.

Shinoski's mental state at the moment was a complete jumble of thoughts as he made his way through the empty streets. The sun had just gone down, the sky a mix of dark blues and purples as stars began to appear one by one. A refreshing breeze moved in from the sea, giving relief from the oppressing heat of the day. Yet that didn't seem to do much to cure him of the troubled feelings within him, which ranged from shock, to disbelief and even anger.

Shinoski walked the darkening streets as the streetlights and lampposts flicked on by their own accord one by one as their sensors deemed it dark enough for them to turn on. '_I thought that my father was a honest business man. Instead he tells me that he's been dealing with a less then savory character.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wrinkle lines appearing on either side. '_What am I supposed to think about my own family now? What about myself?_'

Turning one of the corners Shinoski continued to make his way toward one of the nearby small parks used for recreation. It consisted of a good amount of trees, fields and a playground or two. The paths through the park were paved, smoothed out and also well lit. The parks were closed at dusk, so those who came out in the park at night were druggies, the homeless, or lovers.

Making his way across the paths and into one of the grassy fields near it, he slumped against a base of a tree. '_Was everything that I had just lived for the past five to ten years just a lie?_' Things didn't seem to make any sense anymore. Once again his world had been turned upside down by another revelation. '_Its no use crying over something that can't be changed.'_ He thought. Yet still it hurt him just as much as when he found out he was being sent out of the country.

"Hey, you okay?" Shinoski looked up from his thoughts to find a female standing over him. She looked very familiar as her blue eyes gazed down at him with slight curiosity and worry from behind bangs of purple hair. "I-I'm fine." Shinoski replied, as he held back the tears that had threatened to spill over. "Well, if you say so. Though I believe you should be on your way home. The parks closed at this time of night."

She offered a hand this time to help him up from his spot beneath the tree. Shinoski took it before the purple haired woman helped him up to his feet. "I knew I recognized you from someplace. You're the woman I ran into a couple days before."

Her eyes glanced off to the side. "Yea…" It seemed that she was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that happened when we first met. Yet, why are you here in the park this late? And why did you help me?"

Shinoski asked as he pushed his sadness away to deal with later in private. "Well if you must know, I was taking a short cut through the park to get to where I was going. Also, I can't stand to see someone looking so sad. So I wanted to know what was wrong." She replied. "Well, I am fine now. Usually people don't stop and ask complete strangers if they are feeling alright. So I thank you."

She hmmed slightly as she turned to walk away. "Your welcome. Anyway you should get going. The police usually tend to pick up stragglers that hang out in the park for too long after night fall. And, I accept your apology."

"Okay, thanks for the advice. But I never got to know your name. Mines Shinoski." He replied to the retreating back of the female. She paused for a moment and turned to regard him for a moment or two. "If your lucky, I might give you mine the next time we meet. Shinoski huh? That name doesn't suit you. I think I'll call you pervert."

Shinoski blinked slightly, completely caught off guard as his mouth hung agape in surprise. It even hurt his feelings slightly. "W-what? Hey! What for!?" The woman smiled at him slightly, holding back a giggle of laughter. "Calm down. It's just a nickname. It's because of how you ran into me. Trying to make light of the whole situation you know? Anyway, I hope next time we meet its under better circumstances."

"Yea. Later."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the long pause between chapters one and two. I kind of neglected the story for a while. But I am back. I didn't really know where I was taking this story, so I stopped to start writing some chapter outlines to get a better idea of events. Second, I am not really good at writing combat scenes from the view of special ops.

If anyone knows how they operate, what kinds of tactics they use, and how they deal with certain situations, please send me a private message, or in a review.

Do you like how I added a twist as of why Shinoski was sent to Orb? What do you think Shino's reaction will be when he finds out that the Bane, Merciless, and Fury's weapon computer targeting systems and software control for the mobile suits were of his fathers design?

Also review people! The more reviews I get, the more I feel I have to write. If anyone has ideas to lend to my story, please do! I might incorporate them in later chapters!

Next chapter describes the events of 'Interlude 1' in more detail from the main Seed character's point of views. Till Next time.


	5. Chapter 3: Unforgotten Memories

Chaotic Cosmos Gaiden

Chapter3: Unforgotten Memories

Aleera quickly made her way down the street as she hunched over beneath her plastic umbrella for protection against the rain. The down pour had been forecast but the weather man had been wrong on the account on how severe the storm would be. As of why she was in this horrible storm to begin with? She had grown worried when Shinoski had stopped returning her texts and phone calls.

Thoughts raced through her mind as Aleera worried for her good friend. What would make him suddenly cut off all contact with the outside world, even going so far as not reporting to his job for at least a week! The manager of the store told her this, and he was also worried for one of their best employees. Former best employee anyway. But after three no call no shows the computer store had no choice but to fire him. Her shoes were already soaked by running through the gathering rain puddles on the sidewalks and when she had to crossed the streets. She was almost to Shinoski's apartment, as she could see it in the distance.

The white building against the blackened gray stormy sky of the storm gave it almost a foreboding feeling. A sudden boom of thunder made Aleera jump and let out a shriek of fear as her petite form froze up, causing her umbrella to drop from her grasp as she froze in mid step. Some passers by gave her strange and some concerned looks as they hurried on their way to get out of the summer storm. However none went out of their way to help. Her chest heaved as her clothes were now exposed to the elements and began to be soaked through as well.

Aleera tried to shrug off the shock and fear of the thunder and lighting. 'Thunder is just angels bowling.' She thought to herself as she slowly gathered herself and bent over, grabbing the umbrella and continuing her way down the street. She just couldn't wait to be out of the storm, dry, safe, and with Shinoski. However another report of thunder echoed across the rain slicked city, sounding much more closer- and louder then the last. If angels bowled, that would have been a strike. Her reaction was much more severe this time, as she instinctively huddled in a half crouch umbrella once more forgotten.

She whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears squeezing their way out and mixing with the rain as it poured down relentlessly onto her, not caring who or what it got wet on the way down. "Momma.." She sobbed out as the thunder and lightning left her too paralyzed to move anymore. However the rain was suddenly cut off as a darkened form huddled over her with it's own umbrella. The form was blurred because of the tears in her eyes, however she recognized the voice as it caused her to lift her head up toward the voice in reconnection.

"Aleera? Allera!" A warm hand grasped her at her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Aleera whimpered for a moment or two before finally speaking. "Shinoski.." Aleera's mind was detached from her body as things seemed to move in a haze. She barely felt Shino lift her back up to her feet, one arm wrapping around her slim waist and guide her into his apartment building shielding her from the rain with his own umbrella and up to his room. The dryness of the room and the dulled booms of the storm outside started to fade as she was lowered down onto one of the couches before she succumbed to the exhaustion that came from her fear.

It was much later the next day that Aleera opened up her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them as the world came back into view. 'This isn't my room.' She thought. It took her a moment or two to remember what happened the other day. That caused a shiver to run through her body. Checking herself out for a moment, she noticed that she was still in her clothes, just simply wrapped up in a dry blanket. She silently respected the fact that Shinoski didn't take her clothes off to let them dry. After laying there for a moment or two she sat up.

The apartment looked like a mess, open pizza boxes and Chinese cartons scattered around the room, some gone, while others were half eaten. That caused her stomach to growl slightly. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. "About time you woke up." Shinoski's voice called from behind the divider a half a wall furnished with polished wood that separated the living room from the kitchen. It seemed like he was fixing himself something to eat. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he made his way to where Alerra sat propped up against the sofa.

She turned to meet Shinoski's gaze and smiled. "I'm fine.." Though the smile was somewhat of a forced fake smile. She still didn't feel all that great, as the storm still bothered her. "You didn't look all that fine the other day when I found you at the edge of hysterics in the rain." Shinoski's comment seemed awfully blunt to Aleera as she turned her gaze down to the floor of the living room as her smile turned into a frown. '_I came to see how he was and instead I end up getting my feelings hurt_.' Aleera thought as she tried to keep the anger that rose to a simmering level. Silence took over the living room, as rain was audible pitter pattering against the glass of the windows. It was still raining?

Realizing that he probably said to much, Shinosk sighed. "I'm sorry, should know when to keep my big mouth shut. Just that something's bothering me that's all." Shino's confession made Aleera feel slightly better, and most of the anger went away, but she regarded him with a cool gaze. "I could tell. You never showed up for work where I usually meet you on your brakes. You know that since you haven't shown up for a week at your job that you got laid off? Not only that, but you never answered my phone calls or my text messages."

Shinoski realized that he must have caught her on the way to visit him, after he was taking the round about way home from his former job. Unemployment was high, so he was lucky to have had a job. Now without one he was forced to rely on his parent's money that was sent to him. "So that's why you were where you were? You were coming to check up on me?" Aleera nodded without a word. "I apologize for worrying you, but now you're worrying me. I found you soaked on the pavement screaming. I had to drag you here where you eventually calmed down. What's going on? More importantly why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Aleera looked at him for a moment. "Since when were you given permission to ask all the questions? Answer mine and maybe I'll answer yours." Shinoski was rather shocked and taken aback at Aleera as she gave him some attitude in reply. ".. I had a disagreement with my Father." Shinoski replied with a rather dead pan voice. Aleera looked at him for a moment, her eyes searching his before nodding; seemingly satisfied with that he was telling the truth. Knowing him long enough and his mannerisms, his dead tone of voice was that he was rather still upset and wanted to have to matter be dropped.

"Satisfied?" Shinosk asked Aleera. "Not really, but it's enough to tell me why you skipped out of work like that. Whatever it was, it must have been some serous argument. Be grateful that you still have you parents Shinoski." Aleera turned her cool gaze into a softer tone. "I'm telling you that because I don't have any parents. That's why I'm afraid of Thunderstorms." Shinoski gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean you don't have any parents?" He asked. Some one living on their own at this age was uncommon, if not unheard of.

"How can one be afraid of thunderstorms due to not having parents?" Shinoski asked, rather absent mindedly. "Well, if you'd be quiet for a second I'll tell you." Aleera huffed, cheeks puffing out for a moment. "Sometimes you really are dense, despite how sharp you come across."

Cosmic Era 71 - ** 6.13 (**The Atlantic Federation dispatches its 4th Naval Fleet to demand that the Orb Union dismiss Representative Athha, dissolve its legislature, and disarm itself. Orb is given 48 hours to make its reply.)

The start of the day was just about like any other for Aleera. The sounds and smells of breakfast being made in the kitchen wafted down the small hallway that connected her room to the rest of the one story house. On the other side of the hallway there was a bathroom, and her older brothers room. The hallway ended up connecting to the main living room and kitchen, followed by another hallway leading to two more bedrooms, one where her mother slept, and a vacant room that was currently used for storage.

Aleera hurried through her room, quickly throwing on her school uniform and made her way down the hall to the kitchen while fixing her hair. Already her older brother was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast and already dressed for school. Her mother came over from behind her and sat down a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and slices of oranges. "Go to sleep late again?" Her mother asked as she went to get Aleera glass of milk. Aleera nodded slightly, eyes glassed over from sleep after just previously waking up, half listening to a small TV that was sitting on one of the counter tops. It was nothing more then Morning Talkshows. "Mmhm.."

She and her brother Todd had been up all night studying for their half year tests. Todd was bigger then her to at least a head and almost her opposite. While she was petite his form was more bulky. While Aleera's hair was blonde, his hair was a dark brown and full of curls with matching colored eyes. He looked almost like their father, from what the two of them could remember before he left them at such an early age. The only people that took care of them were themselves, and their mother, who worked two jobs back to back to keep them a float.

The exams that Alerra and Todd were taking were grueling, most of everyone but the smartest and the brightest of students were completely wiped out after words. The testing was also very important as it decided if you were to go up a level with your class, or stay behind. For the Senior class, which Todd was apart of, it meant which collage or technical school you'd start at after graduating.

Aleera finished eating her breakfast and was getting up to help her mom and brother clean up after eating, both of them having left the kitchen and doing other things in other parts of the house. The voices of the morning talk show hosts suddenly being silenced made Aleera pause for a moment before looking up to see the message in big red letters reading 'Special News Bulletin' appear on the screen before an official sounding feminine voice cutting in. "_We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you braking news. At the request of the Orb Government, all channels will be tuned in to live feed from the Orb National Palace for a special announcement_."

This was far from anything ordinary that she had seen while growing up in Orb. Puzzled she stood there and watched to see what it was about. "_We advise all citizens to suspend regular activities in order to not miss this extremely important broadcast._"Immediately Aleera turned her head over her shoulder and shouted for her mother to come into the kitchen, as she was currently in her room getting ready for her job. "There's something going on with the TV. Something about a special announcement from the Orb Government!" Aleera shouted back when her mother asked why she was calling her. It took only a moment or two for her mom to come into the Kitchen along with her Brother, just in time to catch the beginning of the announcement.

The picture shifted to the yellow sunburst emblem of Orb, staying there for a moment or two before switching again, this time to the visage of their King; Izumi Athha. The long brown hair, brown eyed, bearded man looked rather calm, but those watching could see exhaustion and worry, mixed with stubborn resistance shining through his eyes.

He was currently sitting behind a polished oak wood desk, clad in the simple maroon colored jacket, the inside of the jacket, where the buttons would be was lined with gold, allowing a white business shirt to be seen underneath. It was the dress of the emirs. Izumi did not want to be dressed as a king or ruler of the island nation, but instead like the rest of his advisors. Mix that with his down to earth attitude and friendly nature, he was as closet that you could get to 'the people's king.' The background was fairly simple, a large framed painting of a garden of some sorts, hung upon a wall painted soft sky blue. A potted plant sat over near the far side of the room.

Facing the camera's for another brief moment of silence, Izumi began to speak as he was given the signal from behind the camera's by one of the camera man that he was live. "My fellow citizens of Orb, it pains me a great deal to announce the following. An Earth Alliance fleet is on its way here, to Orb. We're told the reason is that unless Orb chooses to join forces with the Earth Alliance, and then fight against the PLANTS it will be considered a supporter of ZAFT. The Orb Government continues to stress its position as a neutral nation, and is perusing diplomatic solutions even as we speak."

Aleera and her family stood silently, transfixed on the television screen. Aleera trembled slightly in fear, and her brother Todd took one large arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to comfort her. Aleera adverted her attention from the television only for a moment before offering her brother a smile and a soft 'thank you' before returning her attention back to the speech. "But unfortunately, judging from the reaction of the Earth Forces so far, we think the chances of avoiding a battle are rather slim. Therefore, I am putting emergency measures into place, ordering all Orb citizens to evacuate the cities, and all areas in proximity to military facilities. After the broad cast, you will get a phone call, and depending where you live, you will be told to which areas to evacuate to. Either by boat to other less populated Islands, or evacuation shelters. May the Godess Hiyama look down and smile upon us in our hour of need."

The televised image of Izumi Athha faded out into black, and was quickly replaced once again by the Orb sunburst emblem. Shock quickly settled over the Island Nation as the announcement was completed. Some were slow to make out exactly what was happening, while others acted almost immediately. Over the following hours, the shock lifted, giving way to understanding as the people of Orb banded and worked together, preparing for the difficult times all but looming over them.

By the time Aleera and her family had received their phone call, and packed up their belongings, keeping only the essentials of living and a few personal items as the phone directions stated, the major intersections they were already packed. Both sides of the highway, one for inbound, and one for outbound. The traffic was all going in the outbound direction, away from the city proper and to the docks and outskirts where some would be taken by fairy. Others would be directed to reinforced bunker like structures beneath the smaller mountains of volcanic rock.

The going was rather slow for Aleera and her family, sometimes sitting on the highway in their car for hours at a time as they slowly inched their way toward safety. The day was spent in the car, Aleera and her brother Todd having hushed conversations in the back of the car as their mother concentrated on the traffic ahead of them and often reassured them despite the growing worry inside that things would turn out just fine.

Another day came and went as they were still in the same pace of things, until their car ran out of gas after sitting in line for so long. Afterward things became slightly more bearable as walking seemed to be the fastest mode of transportation rather then sitting in the still very slow going traffic. Eventually more people caught onto the idea as those who couldn't get out fast enough, or were just impatient began to walk. Eventually during the later half of the day, the traffic cleared up enough that they were able to hitch a ride.

It was beginning to dawn on the third day. The dark night sky had slowly started to turn to a soft light blue as the sun began to show it's self, its golden rays slowly peaking over the horizon of the ocean. It's rays casting the whole Earth Alliance fleet at anchor in deep shadow, only the outlines of the ships visible as they arrived sometime during the night. The sun slowly continued to climb, as both sides, Earth Alliance and Orb, prepared for battle.

By the time they neared the evacuation point, it was early morning around six am. Aleera, Todd, and her mother had very little sleep during their night drive, more to anxiety then anything else. The driver that they hitched a ride with stopped, and told them that this was as far as he could go, as the rest of the roads were blocked off to allow foot traffic. They would have to walk the next couple of miles to the shelters. The wide foot path took a route through the thick forests to the base of the mountains where the shelters were still open, masses of humanity slowly streaming in.

"How much longer is this going to be? My feet are killing me." Aleera finally spoke up, wincing slightly as her feet throbbed at her. If she knew that she was going to be hiking through the woods, or walking long distances, she would of brought a better pair of shoes, instead of leaving them behind with her amassed collection sitting in her closet at home. "We are almost there Aleera. Just another mile or so to go and then you can sit down and relax all you want till this mess is over." Replied Todd, not even slightly out of breath. He kept pace next to her, their mother slightly ahead of them as they found themselves amidst a throng of people.

Soldiers dressed in vests and combat helmets were guiding the crowd of people toward one of the mountain shelters, and assisting those with questions or physical ailments. A large speaker rose over the crowd on a hastily erected wooden poll. "Please proceed in an orderly fashion and have your identification papers ready to be inspected. Orb military personnel will help guide you to your designated shelter." The dull female voice droned out over the din of people conversing with one another before switching into a different language.

However mid way into its speech in a foreign language it stopped suddenly into silence. This caused everyone who was by now used to the constant droning of instructions to stop what they were in the middle of doing and look toward the loud speaker apprehensively. Even the Orb soldiers looked at it with worry. Quick loud high pitched beeps came across the speaker seconds apart before over the beeping the female voice spoke up, again calm as ever despite the now urgency. "Attack warning Red- Attack warning Red. Seek immediate shelter-Seek immediate shelter. Attack warning Red." A high pitched long tone went over the loudspeaker and shortly after a mournful sounding high-low siren went across the land, and in other parts of the Island nation, others took up the cry as well.

What ever sign of normalcy and order among the evacuees turned to pure chaos and panic as people made for a mad dash toward the security of the bunkers. The distant roar of aircraft and thumps of missiles impacting military targets was heard over the sirens wail. "Aleera! Run!" Her mother screamed over the panicked and fearful cries of the throng of people. The pain in her feet suddenly forgotten Aleera ran with her brother as the sounds of battle drew louder and their for even closer. Aleera continued running with her family before tripping over a stone jutting out of the ground.

Instead of being helped immediately up by a helping hand or a concerned person asking if she was okay normally, she was pushed back down to the ground and trampled over by the mass of humanity. However moments later she was pulled out of the sea of people by an Orb solider, who had risked his own life pushing through the mass of panicked civilians to rescue her. Before she even had a chance to turn and thank him he shouted at her: "Continue running! Get to the shelters immediately!" She didn't even have time to ask where her mother and her brother were!

Her eyes scanned the crowd in front of her as she ran, and finally spotted them, although they were yards ahead of her by now. However her eyes were drawn from the mass of people to the sudden roar above her. It caused her to shield her ears with both hands. Above her a Red, white and blue mobile suit with red winged fins dueled with what seemed to be its lesser copies, which lacked any sort of jet pack what so ever. The group of suits flitted and maneuvered around like frenzied birds. The original moved in a blink of an eye, drawing its beam saber from the jet pack and neatly cutting one of the lesser copies in half.

The mobile suit's back thrusters sputtered and then died before it fell to earth, crashing in the nearby forest and exploding. The mass of light and sound shook Aleera to the core as the mobile suits continued to duel over head. Seeing the fall of their comrade seemed to enrage the two mobile suits as they ganged up on it. Green bolts of energy blasted forth from the rifles they held in each hand as the jet packed mobile suit dodged to the side and returned fire. The first lance of energy flashed forward and struck the shield of the jet packed one. The second lance flashed through air where the original floated moments before only to-

Aleera's eyes widened with horror at the projected path of the beam and could do nothing, not even scream out a warning before the green lance of energy impacted the mass of people and the shelter that they were all trying to crowd into. People were just vaporized instantly, not even feeling anything as the beam hit, turning them and their clothing into green superheated vapor. The heat caused the shelter's doors to actually melt shut, trapping those within a mountainous tomb. In a flash, the three mobile suits were elsewhere, things quieted down to the still wailing of the air raid siren and the sobbing and screaming of the injured- or in Aleera's case those that were ''lucky'' enough to be alive.

The battle above them only lasted mere moments, however it ended up changing Aleera's life forever. Aleera couldn't remember what happened after that, although after waking up in the hospital the doctors told her that she had passed out due to shock, and was brought here with the survivors after the battle. The doctors however traded looks with each other and declined to speak about her Mother and her brother, but she already knew it within her heart that they were dead after seeing the beam hit the throng of people.

Everything else went by in a haze, almost like she was being filmed with a fogged over lens. She could barely remember the funerals for her mother and brother. There was nothing left of them to be found, or buried for that matter. Her friends and distant relatives offering her condolences and how sorry they were, and the old "If there is anything I can do to help…" But there was nothing that they could do that would help bring back her mother and brother from the dead. After the funerals were over she realized that it was just a sham, as no one stepped up and offered to take care of her.

It was returning to her home to discover that it was intact and virtually unscathed from the ensuing battles that it really hit her. It didn't help that she was wealthy beyond all imagination now due to inheriting her mothers and brothers life insurance policy. Aleera found herself 'rich' days before when she was still with and around her family. She tried to be strong for the people that knew her, went back to school, and always had a smile on her face and hyper active. However all of that was a façade – something to hide her lasting sadness behind. Least, until she met Shinoski by chance.

The whole time Shinoski sat and listened to Aleera's tale and by the time she was done was hugging her as the girl was nearly in tears. "I'm sorry." Shinoski replied to Aleera as she sniffled. "It's okay." She replied, her voice thick with repressed emotion. Aleera didn't want others to see her sad or upset as she didn't want them to worry about her. The anger that she was feeling toward Shinoski minutes earlier had seemed to just vanish. "No, it's not. You see I am from the Earth Alliance. That's why I moved here." Aleera looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling. If anything that further confused Shinoski. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you angry at me?" Aleera shook her head. "No. Why should I be angry at you? You're not the one responsible for the death of my family, or the damage to my country."

Shinoski was rather at a loss for things to really say at this moment, as he had been busy blaming himself for other peoples problems. "You're the most caring, kind hearted indusial that I've known for awhile. It's good to see that there are still kind people within the Earth Alliance. Perhaps if they were more like you, we wouldn't have to worry about people getting hurt." Aleera offered him another smile before getting up, if reluctantly out of Shinoski's embrace. "Thank you for taking care of me till I came too Shino. I appreciate it. But I have to go home and make myself more presentable. You might not have school, but I still do." With that, she silently went to the door, slipped on her shoes that were messily discarded by the door and made her way out.


End file.
